Why Can't I Die?
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Naruto had never known love from anyone. When he decides to end it all there is one reason he can't. It was that someone actually does love him.


Why Can't I Die

By: Narutokicksass...

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This story was written by my friend Narutokicksass But I am posting it for her because she can't. It's a good story. Enjoy...

" Go Die Demon!"

"Get out of Town!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"Just do us all a favor and die already!"

These words flashed through Naruto's mind as he planned how to do just that. So here he sat in his small, trashy, rundown apartment with a kunai in his hand. He took a look at the picture framed beside his bed. In the picture was a team, His team, team seven. He stared at the picture then threw his kunai at it shattering the glass frame, Scattering it all over.

' What do they care?' he asked himself.

' Sakura yells at me all day like I'm some annoying little twerp. It's not my fault that I act the way I do. If the villagers ever found out that I was smart and talented as i really am they would kill. Even I can't defeat all the people in Konoha, That is without letting Kyubbi have his fun. Kakashi sensei. He barely deserves that title. He's not even my sensei. Really what has he taught me? To walk up a tree? Oh goodie! Anybody could've taught me that. I'm no more than A shadow to him. Lastly there is Sasuke. How could I forget him. For holding the all powerful Sharingan you sure are blind. You could never tell could you. All those fights, The memories? I love you. You and me we're so alike, Yet so different. Our pasts are the same the only difference is that I have suffered far more than you. For being so powerful I have never gotten the guts to say it. I'm such a coward and I know it. I just wanted you to know, Sasuke, That I...I ... I love you.

And with that he raised a broken shard of the photo frame and slashed. He slashed... and slashed but no matter how many times he cut his arms, legs, throat, and no matter the ocean of blood surrounding him he wouldn't die.

'Why?' He thought frantically as he dragged the shard across his arm.' Why can't I die?'

" Why can't I die?" He yelled into his lonely apartment.

" Because I will not," came Kyubbi's booming voice. " I will not die as much as you want to. No matter how many times you try you cannot die. You are Immortal," Kyubbi grinned inside his cage and laughed. " BRAT, AS LONG AS I LIVE YOU CAN NEVER DIE!" He roared.

" No I must. I MUST DIE!" Screamed Naruto.

He tried in vain to drag the shard across his body, watching as it spilled more blood in to the large pool of blood around him. Only to see the spot he once cut flash a bright red and be healed instantly leaving not even a scar. Naruto kept slashing franically figuring if he kept at it Kyubbi wouldn't be able to keep up. He was right, soon enough the wounds stopped healing as fast and the blood continued to pour. His eyes became heavy with sleepiness and he felt his body slowing. As he fainted into the black and red surrounding his eyes he heard a crash. He was vaguely aware of being lifted and felt wind rush past him as though he were running.

" Shit. Why Naruto, Why?" Someone asked.

He recognized the voice but couldn't place it. His mind was swimming and foggy. He felt as if he could make it now and regretted it.

" You suck Kyubbi," He groaned causing the person to chuckle.

He tried to open his eyes and found it hard to do but managed.

" I'm not letting you die," Sasuke said as he carried Naruto.

Naruto placed the voice and instead of panicking he buried his head in the boys chest and cried.

" Why? I don't matter," Naruto cried," I've never mattered to anybody. Not to you."

" You've always mattered to me dobe. I Love you," Sasuke lost his chuckle.

His mask fell out of place. All Naruto saw was the serious look. It made him feel ... LOVED.

" I love you too," Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek as they ran and kissed him.

He finally knew the true reason why he couldn't die.

This story was inspired by " welcome to my life" By simple plan. That's an emo song that reminds me of Naruto perfectly. Also I would like to thank my friend Never.To.Late. For Helping me figure out how to put this om here. Plz comment, I want to know if I should try again. Well I appreciate you taking the time to read this. Thanks A lot.


End file.
